


Everything I Wanted

by JibberJibbs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coda, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JibberJibbs/pseuds/JibberJibbs
Summary: “You know, I don’t think cursing in heaven is permitted.” He smooths the hair on top of Dean’s head.“What are they gonna do? Kick me out?” He turns the key in the ignition and Baby purrs to life. Dean flashes Cas a toothy grin. “I’d like to see them try.”“Let’s not give Jack any ideas.”// Just a quick fix-it fic, I haven't watched Supernatural since season 10, but I saw the finale and just had to write this. :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Everything I Wanted

For the first time in his whole existence, Dean doesn’t wish. Nothing could be better than sitting on the edge of a dock with his feet in the water, and his angel at his side. A fishing rod lays untouched next to him, but his hands are occupied elsewhere. One of Dean’s arms is propping himself and Castiel up, while the other is slung over the angel’s shoulders. He smiles as Cas shifts to place his hand on Dean’s thigh. The simple silver band on Cas’s finger glints in the mid-afternoon sun.

  
After Dean’s untimely demise, Cas could feel his soul enter heaven. He was too soon, guilt had wracked Castiel’s body. _Why was Dean here? He shouldn’t be here, he’s not ready._

_I’m not ready._

  
He was going to wait until things were stable in heaven before he could escape to Earth to tell Dean that he was alive, but apparently, Dean had other plans.

  
It wasn’t like Cas tried to avoid Dean, he just happened to be really good at hiding. However, Dean was great at tracking. With all those years of hunting, Cas shouldn’t have expected to stay hidden for long. When Dean finally found him, he grabbed him by the trenchcoat and pulled him a little too close. Their noses brushed. Dean was angry at first. Angry that Cas sacrificed himself, that Cas avoided him, and that Cas didn’t give him time to respond before the Empty took him. The last one caught the angel’s attention, but before he could question it, Dean pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. It was hard for Cas to focus anywhere except Dean’s slightly parted lips. It felt like ages until Dean spoke again.

  
_“You’ve had me. You’ve always had me.”_

  
Dean always had a bad track record of sharing his emotions, but in heaven all his inhibitions were gone. Too bad he had to die in order to finally unblock his emotional constipation.

Castiel smiles at the memory. It was bittersweet to see Dean in heaven, but they had plenty of time to make up for what they couldn’t have on Earth.

Suddenly, Dean stiffened next to Cas. After years of fighting alongside hunters, Cas is accustomed to pulling out an angel blade ready to fight, but this is Heaven. There is nothing to fight. That’s when Cas feels it too.

“He’s here.” Dean grabs Cas’s hand and a large boyish grin breaks out on Dean’s freckled face.

They walk over to the impala, hand in hand. Dean’s tugging on Cas’s a little impatiently. He lets a laugh escape him as he watches Dean fumble with the keys and swears a few times under his breath.

“You know, I don’t think cursing in heaven is permitted.” He smooths the hair on top of Dean’s head.

“What are they gonna do? Kick me out?” He turns the key in the ignition and Baby purrs to life. Dean flashes Cas a toothy grin. “I’d like to see them try.”

“Let’s not give Jack any ideas.” Cas leans over to give Dean a quick kiss on the cheek, but Dean is quicker. He turns his head and captures Cas’s lips in his own. Cas swears that every kiss they share in heaven feels like their first. Maybe it’s heaven’s influence, or maybe Dean Winchester is just as good as he claims. Dean angles his face to deepen their kiss, and Cas is carding his fingers through the ex-hunter’s hair. With a quick tug, Cas is rewarded with a moan that escapes Dean’s lips. They break apart, both of their lips pink and plump and both of them breathing heavily.

“We’re resuming that later,” Dean promises, his cheeks are a beautiful crimson color. Cas can’t help but smile to himself.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

They drive for what feels like a few minutes (or hours, time is funky in heaven), until Dean comes to a stop. He doesn’t even bother to take the keys out as he stumbles to unlock the car.

A little way down the road is Sam, his hand in Eileen’s.

Dean crashes into both of them, laughing and shedding a tear or two. While it may have only been a few days for Dean, it was decades for Sam. The taller Winchester has tears streaming down his face.

Cas decided to hang back and watch the scene unfold. The brothers deserve a chance to just be in each other’s presence, but then Sam looks directly at him.

“Holy shit, Cas!” Sam wipes the tears from his face and crushes Cas in a giant bear hug. If it wasn’t for his grace, Cas thinks one of his ribs might’ve broken.

“Hello Sam,” Cas wheezes, but smiles into the embrace. He attempts to squeeze back.

“So, Jack got you out, huh?” Sam releases him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes, I’m extremely grateful.” Cas nods. He couldn’t be more proud of all the things Jack has accomplished, but he was especially glad about being pulled out of the Empty.

“So,” Sam looks past them to see the impala and the gorgeous landscape behind them. “What’ve you two been up to all this time?”

Dean shifts a little nervously, but then he musters up the courage to take Cas’s hand. The angel gives him a reassuring squeeze. He lifts up their intertwined fingers to show off their wedding bands. It takes a few seconds for Sam to register what that means. His eyes widen.

“Oh you know not much, just hanging out at the Roadhouse, checking in on Bobby from time to time, got hitched, driving baby- Oof!” Dean’s sentence is cut off as Sam scoops both Dean and Cas into a bone-shattering hug. Eileen gives a little celebratory applause.

“Guys!” Sam’s voice wavers. “I can’t believe you got married without me!”

“Well, we held out for as long as possible, but it took you a while to get here Sammy.” Dean teases and pats his brother’s arm. Sam chuckles out a “Jerk” and Dean responds with a “Bitch”.

The four of them continue to talk for hours (or minutes, again time is so strange), as Dean drives them all to the Roadhouse. As they get closer, they see a banner hanging from the awning that reads “Welcome Home Sam + Eileen!” in big careful lettering. As the gang steps out of the car, a head pops out of the door to the Roadhouse. Jack raises a single hand to greet them.

“Hello everyone,” Jack deadpans but with a smile. “I hope you like the sign, I made it myself.”

Castiel is the first to run up and give Jack a hug, then Sam and Dean. Eileen stands back and smiles, taking in the scene. Jack extends a hand to her, and she graciously accepts.

“Well, the party is just about to start,” Jack angles his head to the door. “Come on in!”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even write a fix-it fic for The Rise of Skywalker and that movie made me PISSED (Maybe I'll write one now lol) I guess my love for Supernatural never went away so I just had to write an ending that I was satisfied with. Lmao, I hope you guys liked it! I'm not a writer, so I hope my bad grammar wasn't too distracting. 
> 
> This goes out to all my Destiel clowns that thought we were gonna get representation :')


End file.
